1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a shotshell die set to facilitate reloading shotgun shells when using a commercially available press. The shotshell die set includes a depriming pin and shell holder adaptor for supporting the spent shell casing in a position to remove the spent primer from the shell casing by using the depriming pin in association with the press. A priming pin and another shell holder adaptor are utilized with the spent shell casing in order to insert a new primer in the shell casing. A sizing and crimping die together with an additional shell holder adaptor and crimping plug are utilized to enable complete reloading and reshaping of the shell by using existing devices so the shell is then ready for use in a firearm in a conventional manner.
2. INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT
Shotgun shells are reloaded after being discharged in a shotgun by removing the primer, inserting a new primer and a powder and shell load with appropriate wadding with the shell being crimped and adapted for subsequent discharge in a shotgun. Such devices require considerable expertise and skill in properly reloading a shotgun shell. Various types of presses are commercially available for assisting in this operation and various kits are available to assist in using the press. None of the prior art and previously known devices utilize the specific structure and reloading procedure of this invention.